Ouija
by Dobreva
Summary: Si vas a jugar, dos simple reglas debes de acatar: Uno, nunca jures nada frente a la tabla y dos, cuando vayas a salir...cierra la puerta de su mundo.
1. Tragedia

_**Ouija**_

Fiesta y misterio. Eso era lo que se admiraba por todos y cada uno de los adornos que ya se manifestaban en las calles a su paso: fantasmas, calabazas, cruces y hasta una que otra calavera eran las principales figuras que se estampaban en las ventanas de los negocios de las largas calles de Manhattan, los colores naranja, morado y negro predominaban haciendo que estas adquirieran un aire lúgubre y misterioso que, además de asustar un poco, llamaba la atención de más de uno a su vista. Halloween o la noche de brujas como otros los conocían era, sin duda alguna, la festividad más esperada por los miles de jóvenes que habitaban en la gran ciudad, en octubre, todo el lugar parecía adentrarse en un concurso en el que lo elegante, lo tenebroso y macabro parecían unirse de una manera sublime que, además de dar un toque fúnebre y oscuro, daba cierta elegancia que cualquiera que pisara las calles o visitara las casas se quedaban maravillados por la creatividad que más de uno tenía para esto.

Y por supuesto, la universidad de Manhattan nunca lograba quedarse fuera de esto.

— ¡Listo, al fin quedo todo listo!—exclamo una peli azul bastante emocionada, mientras terminaba de decorar la mesa principal de lo que sería el salón de eventos para la tradicional fiesta de disfraces que organizaba el comité estudiantil en el que, como hacía un año, era presidenta.

—Juro que cuando creo que alguien se emociona más que tú en halloween, ¡bum! lo superas con la mano en la cintura—el chasquido de unos dedos junto con aquella voz tras su espalda capto su atención, haciéndola girar sobre sus talones para mirar a su ahora acompañante.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al verlo.

—Es que no todos tienen la suerte de celebrar su cumpleaños y Halloween al mismo tiempo—dijo con aires de suficiencia a su mejor amigo, pasando unos mechones de cabello sobre su hombro antes de soltar una risita divertida.

Musa Deveraux si bien era conocida por ser la típica chica popular en la universidad, también era famosa por tener el espíritu de la noche de brujas más marcado que cualquier estudiante de la universidad, desde pequeña, al celebrar su cumpleaños el mismo día que la celebración comercial le había traído un gusto y fascinación por la festividad incluso más grande que su propio cumpleaños por lo que, cada año, ella se empeñaba en que la fiesta de su día fuera la mejor de todas.

—Pues te has lucido, el lugar está perfecto—exclamo Brandon mirando con detalle la decoración que había sido puesta hasta el más mínimo rincón del lugar—Además…—se detuvo para tomar su mano, haciéndola girar en su lugar para admirar su disfraz, una perfecta copia de Morticia Adams—perfecta elección de disfraz—

Ella a comparación de la mayoría de las chicas que solía usar alguna lencería con orejas de animales para parecer "disfrazadas", prefería ir acorde a la fecha y usar un disfraz realmente fuera del que toda chica usaría.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de agradecimiento.—Gracias, lo mismo puedo decir de usted, señor oficial—su voz era de completa diversión mientras hacía un saludo militar al ver el traje de policía en el que estaba enfundado su amigo.—¿Stella no vino contigo? —pregunto de repente cambiando del tema, al ver que su amigo había llegado completamente solo.

—Iré por ella ahora—informo señalando la salida—Solo pasaba para saber si no se te ofrecía nada—

Musa solo atino a negar con la cabeza con una fina sonrisa.

—No, tengo todo controlado—dijo, para enseguida despachar a Brandon hasta la salida con ligeros empujones y unas cuantas bromas de lo que le pasaría si llegaba tarde por su novia, si bien conocía a su amiga, sabía que dejarla esperar era como invocar la tercera guerra mundial en el mundo y, por el bien de Brandon, debía alentarlo a que se apresurara.

Se despidió con un ligero movimiento de su mano antes de regresar su atención al lugar, el reloj marcada quince minutos ya para las nueve de la noche, la gente no tardaría en llegar.

Y como lo había predicho, en cuanto las manecillas marcaron las nueve en punto las primeras personas comenzaron a cruzar el umbral del salón, luciendo tétricos, llamativos y algunos hasta extravagantes disfraces correspondientes a la festividad, otros parecían se habían puesto la primera bolsa con ropa vieja que se habían encontrado y otras tantas, como siempre, lucían aquella lencería con orejas de conejo u otro animal. Musa no pudo más que poner sus ojos en blanco, no lograba entender la poca originalidad de cierta gente.

— ¡Hey Musa, excelente fiesta! —

— ¡Te has lucido, Deveraux! —

— ¡Nunca nos defraudas, Morticia! —

Las palabras de felicitación y alabanza eran algo que la anfitriona no dejaba pasar por alto, sonreía y agradecía a todo aquel que detenía sus pasos para elogiar tan estupendo trabajo. Pero a pesar de que en tan poco tiempo había visto miles de caras ya conocidas, entre ellas a sus amigas y sus respectivas parejas, no podía encontrar a cierto chico de cabello magenta que parecía estar retrasado más de lo normal.

Un largo suspiro escapo de sus labios, justo en el momento en que se rendía en su tercera vuelta por el salón, deteniéndose en la barra de bebidas para pedir un trago. Levanto su dedo para indicar le pasaran un vaso.

"¿Es que acaso me dejara plantada en mi cumpleaños?" pensó un poco molesta y con semblante apagado, en todo el día Riven, su novio, no se había comunicado con ella para dejarle trabajar tranquila con la promesa de verla esta noche, pero, ya hacía más de una hora que la fiesta había comenzado y él no había hecho acto de presencia.

—Cara mía—escucho de repente aquella esperada voz tras sus espaldas, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo al escuchar la pésima imitación de aquel apodo, a la vez que una rosa negra se aparecía en su campo de visión.

Sonrío al reconocer la rosa como parte de la decoración fúnebre del lugar.

—Pensé me iba a quedar plantada el día de hoy—soltó de primero sin poder evitarlo, tomando el pequeño detalle entre sus manos antes de encarar a la persona tras sus espaldas, portando un sencillo pero exquisito traje negro característico de Homero Addams a juego con su disfraz.

—Salí tarde de la constructora de papá, no fue la intención—esa sería su manera de decir un "lo siento por llegar tarde". Riven trabajaba medio tiempo en la constructora de su padre, aquel era un negocio familiar al que él estaba bastante apegado por lo que, a pesar de que le había molestado su impuntualidad, no planeaba reclamarle nada.

Se encogió de hombros—Esta bien, no te preocupes—murmuro, inclinándose hacía el frente para depositar un suave pero apasionado besos en los labios—Pero como castigo—sonrió traviesa—Vas a bailar conmigo todo lo que no he podido por esperarte—dijo, tomando su mano y arrastrándolo sin más a la pista de baile, si había algo a lo que Musa era adicta, además de los labios de su novio claro está, era el sentir la energía y el éxtasis en su cuerpo con cada acorde que recorría su cuerpo al bailar, siempre había sido una de sus pasiones.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar como escasos minutos entre aquellas cuatro paredes en que los jóvenes se habían reunido, baile, música, diversión, charlas y un sin fin de vaivenes de sonrisas, bebidas y algunos besos entre los asistentes era lo que se respiraba en aquel ambiente, si algún joven en la ciudad quería encontrar diversión sin duda estaban en el lugar correcto. La noche desde un principio prometía y con todas las de la ley lo estaba cumpliendo.

Más desafortunadamente, la diversión y magia de halloween no podía durar eternamente.

Justo cuando el reloj marcaba las 2 am, las luces del lugar se encendieron con una sincronía extrema que provoco que más de uno se quedara ciego por un par de segundos, mientras sus ojos volvían a acostumbrarse a la luz después de horas bajo la oscuridad y simples luces de neón. El lugar tenía toque límite y todos tenían que abandonar el lugar. Poco a poco uno a uno se fue marchando del lugar, dejando atrás la música que ya solo eran un simple mormullo que comenzaba a apagarse para dar paso a las últimas charlas de los presentes que aún parecían no querer irse de la fiesta.

—Y por fin se fue el último—suspiro Musa, mirando como él ultimo invitado cruzaba la puerta, a la vez que recogía unas cuantas cosas para dejarlas apartadas en un rincón, no tenía ánimos de limpiar, ya mañana llamaría al resto del comité para dejar impecable el lugar antes de entregarlo de nuevo a la universidad el lunes.

—Creí nunca se irían—comentó Riven mientras terminaba de apagar las luces del lugar, para enseguida encaminase hacía su novia y pasar un brazo por los hombros de su novia—Felicidades, lo lograste de nuevo—dijo sonriendo con orgullo robándole un beso.

Musa soltó una risita por el acto.

—Recuerda es mi deber hacer el halloween memorable—sonrió. Justo en ese momento dirigió su vista al reloj de la pared que apenas se podía divisar por la oscuridad del lugar, ya marcaba las 2:30 de la madrugada. —Es tarde, debemos irnos. —

Mientras manejaban con destino a la casa de la peli azul, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, una fugaz ráfaga de viento ser había colado por su ventana, haciéndola erizar cada uno de sus cabellos y teniéndose que clocar el saco que Riven le había puesto sobre sus hombros al salir del salón.

—Esta refrescando y la neblina está bajando cada vez más—comentó al notar la capa que cubría a grandes pasos la calle frente a ellos.

Riven soltó una risita un tanto tétrica—Oficialmente es primero de Noviembre—comento con voz suave—Y son las tres de la madrugada, ¿ya olvidaste la leyenda? —pregunto y, al notar la confusión de su novia prosiguió—Cada primero de Noviembre el manto entre nuestro mundo y el mundo de los espíritus se desvanece, dejando que todas las almas se escapen del purgatorio y comiencen a vagar libremente entre nosotros, jugando bromas a los mortales y llevándose las almas de algunos inocentes que tienen la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino—sus palabras eran tranquilas, suaves, como quien está dando el clima en lugar de una historia que a más de uno pondría a dudar, mirando fijamente el camino que poco a poco se nublaba más.

Ella negó con la cabeza—Esa es solo una leyenda—

—Nunca se sabe, ¿Quién dice que esa neblina no es en realidad ese velo espiritual?, capaz nos topamos con algunos fantasmas y…—

— ¡Basta Riven! —le cortó de repente al notar el rumbo que las palabras del chico a su lado estaban tomando.

— ¿Te has asustado con lo que dije? —preguntó.

—No, solo quiero que dejes de hablar de esas cosas y conduzcas, es tarde—le riño, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada de las calles, por alguna razón el ver lo que les rodeaba ahora le causaba cierto escalofrío.

Desde ese punto, el llegar a su casa fue cuestión de unos cinco minutos más antes de estar frente al porche de su hogar, Musa por primera vez estaba agradecía vivir en el centro de la concurrida ciudad y estar cerca de todo desde este punto. Salió del auto con paso pesado, por primera vez desde que había salido del salón los tacones le pesaban y el punzante pero placentero dolor de haber estado de pie toda la noche por fin le estaba pasando factura. Se quito los endemoniados tacones antes de lograr pisar el último escalón.

Riven en esos momentos no podía más que verla con una embobada sonrisa, si bien pocas veces se permitía que lo vieran como un idiota embobado por una chica, eran momentos en los que estaban a solas en los que se permitía admirarlas de aquella forma incluso sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Sin previo aviso, la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hasta él para darle aquel beso que realmente se había estado aguantando toda la noche.

—Tenía que despedirme de mi novia como es debido—susurró de manera entrecortada, separándose apenas un poco para poder respirar.

— ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas?, el camino es peligroso ahora...la neblina casi no te dejara ver—le dijo, dirigiendo su rostro hacia la calle y notando como, aún a pesar de no haber pasado ni tres minutos de haber llegado, la neblina parecía haberse duplicado y ahora no dejaba ver más que poco más de una cuadra desde su casa.

Él solamente negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo unos pendientes temprano en la constructora con mi padre, me mataría si no estoy a primera hora con él—

Musa lo miro con resignación unos segundos, si algo había aprendido de su novio es que las responsabilidades de su trabajo, a pesar de ser prácticamente mitad dueño, era algo a lo que Riven se apegaba bastante.

—Riven, es solo que…—comenzó a hablar a pesar de sus mismos pensamientos y saber que todo sería en vano, pero fueron esas palabras las que se atoraron en su garganta cuando el canto de una lechuza se hizo presente. El animal los admiraba perfectamente desde una rama cercana, como si fuera su lúgubre testigo de aquella noche.

—Uy, dicen que ver uno de esos es de mala agüero en estas fechas—murmuro el chico mirando al animal—Dicen que anuncia la muerte…—

Ella no dudo nada en darle en darle un golpe en el pecho.

— ¡Riven ya basta de decir esas cosas! —

—Oye tranquila, solo estoy bromeando son tontas historias, ¿no me digas que de verdad crees en ello? —

Negó con la cabeza a pesar de que el escalofrío aun seguía presente en su cuerpo, como si un aire helado recorriera su espalda—No, es solo que…—se volvió a callar al sentir los labios de su novio sobre los de ella nuevamente.

—Es solo que nada, es tarde…será mejor que me vaya—dijo de manera segura, haciendo que la chica frente a ella tratara de tranquilizarte, a pesar de que Musa aparentaba tranquilidad podía notar como algo la incomodaba—Lamento no haber podido estar el tiempo hoy en tu cumpleaños, pero mañana después de la misa en honor a tu madre, estaré contigo todo el día. —

Los ojos de Musa instantáneamente adquirieron un brillo completamente diferente.

— ¿En serio? , ¿Lo prometes?—

Él asintió—Te prometo que no importa nada, pase lo que pase, mañana estaremos juntos, lo juro—y fueron esas últimas palabras que le escucho decir, antes de despedirse y verle subir a su auto para marcharse. Se quedo de pie en aquel lugar siguiéndolo con la mirada, apenas a una cuadra que era lo que la espesa niebla le permitía

La sonrisa que aún mantenía en sus labios poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose, el sentimiento de preocupación volvía a embargarla al ya no saberlo cerca y pensar que cualquier cosa podría pasarle y, justo como si la noche escuchara sus pensamientos, aquella lechuza soltó un sonoro sonido, haciéndola dar un brinco antes de girar su mirada hacia donde estaba, más esta ya no la miraba, ahora parecía seguir el trayecto que Riven hacia segundos atrás había tomado.

—Estas siendo una miedosa Musa, es halloween—se recordó como si el saber aquello apaciguara el sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho.

Se dio media vuelta para poder al fin entrar a su casa y descansar lo que su cuerpo ya le pedía a gritos, el cansancio de un ajetreado día ya estaba haciendo efecto y aquel no tardaría en cobrar su cuota. Se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a Riven mientras subía las escaleras, pidiéndole que se reportara en cuanto estuviera en su casa a lo que obtuvo como respuesta un "Si, su capitana", acto que la hizo sonreír de manera sincera y divertida.

Se tiro en la cama apenas cambio sus ropas, aferrando su mano al celular que aún parecía no tener ganas de emitir aquella melodía tan conocía para la peli azul, estaba decidida a no dormirse hasta recibir la llamada de Riven para asegurar que todo estuviera bien, pero a pesar de todo intento de mantener sus ojos abiertos, el sueño poco a poco comenzó a vencerla llevándosela al mundo de Morfeo e, inconscientemente, comenzó a soltar el celular, rodando por las finas sabanas y cayendo con un sonido sordo sobre aquella fina…un celular que aquella noche, no iba a sonar.

A la mañana siguiente su profundo sueño fue perturbado cuando de un momento a otro, la extraña sensación de estar siendo observada, aun a pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados, la invadió haciéndola abrir sus ojos de golpe y mirando por todas partes, topándose obviamente con la nada en su habitación. Por inercia giro su rostro hacía la ventana, el diminuto sol que aún se podía apreciar por estas fechas, había sido remplazado por un cielo completamente encapotado y grisáceo, como si en cualquier momento una tormenta dejaría caer su furia sobre la ciudad, las ramas ya prácticamente carentes de hojas comenzaron a raspar el cristal de su ventana cuando, de repente, noto como el aire comenzaba a balancearlas provocando un molesto sonido, el ver aquel espectáculo la hizo llevar sus manos a sus brazos y frotar las palmas contra su piel, como si realmente el viendo hubiera tocado su cuerpo.

Se paró de inmediato de la cama y cerro las cortinas.

Estiro un poco sus brazos para poder despabilarse un tanto y mientras tallaba sus ojos con sus puños, los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a llegar a su mente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, hurgo entre sus sabanas para encontrar aquel aparato electrónico que, al final de unos cuantos segundos, descubrió tirado prácticamente a los pies de su cama.

"Debió haberse caído" pensó inclinándose para recogerlo y revisar si Riven la había llamado como le había dicho, pero a pesar de que releyó su lista de llamadas, mensajes y aquellos whatsapps, ninguno pertenecía al contacto de su novio, pero si al contrario, tenía bastantes llamadas perdidas y otros tantos mensajes de sus amigos y otros conocidos de la universidad que le extrañaron bastante y mucho más al leer el contenido de estos.

"Musa, lo siento muchísimo", "Sabes que cualquier cosa estoy para ayudarte", "Debes estar destrozada", "Se fuerte Musa, no estás sola, nos tienes a nosotras". Aquellas frases se repetían varias veces entre los mensajes, Stella, Bloom, Sky, Nabu…y la lista sin fin de los contactos seguí mientras leía cada uno de los textos.

¿De qué están hablando?

¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Las preguntas comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza mientras la confusión se reflejaba minuto a minuto en su rostro. Justo en ese momento, como si sus ruegos interiores hubieran sido escuchados, el nombre y la fotografía de Brandon apareció en la pantalla de su celular contestándole de inmediato.

— ¿Hola? —

—Musa…yo…yo lo siento tanto—y ahí estaba otra vez, ¿Por qué todo mundo parecía darle un pésame?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió.

—De lo que paso anoche, tienes que ser fuerte…sabes que cuentas conmigo—

Su frente se arrugo aún más de lo que ya venía haciendo—Brandon, no te estoy entendiendo… ¿de qué hablas?, ¿Qué paso anoche? —volvió a interrogar a su amigo, obteniendo un sepulcral silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad. —Brandon, ¿Qué paso? —esta vez su voz ya no era de curiosidad, si no que ahora la preocupación se impregnaba en cada letra que había soltado, que su amigo se quedara callado sabía no era nada bueno.

Brandon suspiro al otro lado del teléfono—Aún no lo sabes, ¿cierto? —ella negó con la cabeza como si la estuviera viendo—Canal siete, el noticiero…—

Y así, sin más…obedeció las palabras de su amigo, tomando el control remoto de su televisión encendiendo el aparato y, como si este ya estuviera programado, la imagen de la reportera local se presento de lleno en la pantalla, relatando lo que parecía un accidente automovilístico. El auto a las espaldas estaba completamente destrozado mientras la grúa trataba de hacerlo girar y quitarlo del árbol en que se había estrellado.

Musa conocía ese auto, podría reconocer en cualquier lugar aquel elegante, aunque ahora bastante abollado, mustang deportivo de color rojo, lo había visto de cerca desde hacía más de un año y gran parte de su tiempo lo había pasado dentro de aquel auto dando vueltas por la ciudad con el dueño de este.

—No…no…—un sollozo escapo de sus labios haciéndola callar, no podía ser él…no era él.

La voz de la reportera inundo el lugar, confirmándole así su más terrible pesadilla.

— _La madrugada este sábado, la policía local recibió el aviso de un aparatoso choque a las orillas de la ciudad, al parecer, la densa neblina de anoche fue la culpable que el conductor no pudiera concentrarse en el camino y terminara saliéndose de este, subiéndose al camellón de la carretera y chocando contra un árbol, debido a lo fuerte de los golpes y la magnitud del impacto el conductor murió al instante debido a un golpe en la cabeza. Fuentes oficiales confirmaron que la víctima del siniestro corresponde al joven de 18 años Riven Di Stefano, hijo del reconocido arquitecto de la ciudad Dimitri Di Stefano, de parte de la cadena televisiva siete le damos nuestra condolencia…_

Un grito desgarrador fue lo siguiente que se escucho en aquella habitación.

* * *

 ** _Y…¿bien, que les parece?, como saben, soy una chica de épocas y me gusta jugar con las festividades en mis historias —como mi fic navideño— así que, ahora con la llegada de Octubre, ¡SE LLEGA HALLOWEEN! Y admito que es de mis festividades favoritas, así que…¿Por qué no crear una historia referente a ello?, además, creo que en este fandom no hay ninguno de este estilo así que ¿Por qué no iniciar con ello?, ¡les reto a escribir un fic de halloween! Jajaja._**

 ** _Les aviso que esto será un fic corto, tres capítulos o quizá cuatro, aún no defino bien, pero no va a pasar de ahí, por lo que las actualizaciones serán rápidas ya que tengo avanzada más de la mitad de la historia._**

 ** _Espero este sea de su agrado, ¡un saludo a todos!._**

 ** _Dobreva._**


	2. Ouija

**"Y ahora necesito tu respiración**  
 **Y el beso de tu piel para mi soledad**  
 **Decirte que me duele tanto el corazón desde que tú no estás"**

 **Tu respiración — Chayanne**

* * *

Apretó sus manos al volante mientras sacudía su cabeza, justo en el momento en que entraba al estacionamiento de su universidad y aparcaba en el primer lugar disponible que vio. Aquel día, peculiarmente nublado y bastante deprimente, le había sido más difícil tomar las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse de la cama y salir a la calle, su noche no había sido la mejor entre tantas pesadillas que, estaba segura, tampoco la dejarían en paz esta noche.

—Respira, exhala…toda va a estar bien—se repitió como un mantra cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tratando de ignorar las miradas indiscretas que ya se clavaban en su auto. Su mano rápidamente viajo a la visera del auto, bajándola de golpe y dejando que su rostro se reflejara en aquel pequeño espejo frente a ella. Sus ojos que anteriormente mostraban un brillo de inocencia y alegría, ahora no eran más que unas pupilas apagadas que el maquillaje trataba de camuflajear bajo aquel color negro cargado, sus rosados labios ahora cubiertos de un rojo un tanto subido de tono para ocultar la pequeña herida que se había causado minutos atrás y un maquillaje dos tonos más claro que su piel para ocultar las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Sonrío con desgana, tratando de reconocer el rostro de aquella chica que la miraba, sabía era ella, pero hoy no podía reconocerla…hacía casi un año que ya no podía.

—Hora de ponerse la careta Musa—se dijo una última vez, cambiando aquel semblante triste por una sonrisa radiante y perfecta, como si fuera la persona más feliz del mundo.

Bajó del auto con aire calmado y tranquilo, sonriendo a todo aquel que le miraba fijo más de cinco segundos y saludando como si de una reina de belleza se tratara para que alejaran la mirada curiosa de ella y, aún cuando la gente parecía tragarse su actuación, no podía evitar sentirse como un fenómeno. "¿Es que no pueden callarse?" pensó con enojo al escuchar un par de murmullos a sus espaldas y rogo a los cielos algo de fuerza para no regresar y encarar a quienes hablaban, sabía de que iban, estaba perfectamente consciente del tema que llevaba su nombro incluido gracias al enorme anuncio que se había pegado dos días antes por toda la universidad y, por primera vez, renegó que la relacionaran con todo aquello, ¿es que no podían dejarla tranquila?, por primera vez en su vida deseo que la gente le tuviera lastima nuevamente para que la dejaran en paz.

— ¡Musa!—un grito no muy lejos logro atraerla de nuevo de sus pensamientos y, tras levantar la mirada y buscar unos segundos al dueño de esta, se topo con una cabellera castaña que logro sacarle una sincera sonrisa.

—Hola Brandon—saludo tranquila, depositando un beso en la mejilla del aludido seguido de un abrazo que, a pesar de ser un tanto débil, el apretón que este le dio le reflejaba lo que no quería decir en palabras.

Se quedo de esa forma unos cuantos segundos en completo silencio, sin siquiera encontrar su voz para decir otra cosa más que lo que transmitía esa muestra de afecto.

—Lo siento—la voz del moreno fue la primera en hacerse presente con aquel lamento que le hizo enterrar su rostro en el hueco de su hombro, sabiendo perfectamente a que se estaba refiriendo—Sabes que podías pasar de este día, ¿verdad? —asintió como única respuesta.

—Tengo un examen hoy—fue su única respuesta cuando al final encontró el hilo de su voz, alejándose un tanto para poder verle a la cara con ese triste semblante que sabía no podía ocultar con él.

Brandon Hale era su mejor amigo, ese chico en el que había encontrado un hermano, aparte de Helio, en el que podía confiar y contarle cualquier cosa fuera lo que fuera, como así mismo él podía reconocer cualquier cosa en ella así estuviera mintiendo por lo que el mostrarse tal como era algo que ya hacía sin pensarlo.

Sonrió, dándole otro fuerte apretón—Ya casi se cumple un año—

En cuanto aquellas palabras llegaron a sus oídos bajó la cabeza instantáneamente, si ya su mirada se había visto opacada desde que despertó, el recuerdo que la invadió la ensombreció por completo. En unos días se cumpliría un año de la muerte de su novio, un año en el que la persona que más amaba se había marchado de su lado, dejándola con un gran hoyo en su pecho y un corazón desgarrado por el dolor y la tristeza. ¿Cómo había sido posible que haya sobrevivido todo este tiempo?, ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

—Yo…Lo siento, Musa…no era la intención, lo si…—lo hizo callar, levantando una mano frente a su rostro.

—No—murmuro, encarándolo nuevamente—Brandon por favor, no…no más, me obligue a venir, pero juro que si escucho un lo siento el día de hoy me voy a volver loca. —

Su amigo sabía perfectamente a que se refería, no solamente por el hecho de la fecha que estaba cerca, sabía que la fuerza de Musa flaquearía a tal grado al verse envuelta en todo el ambiente que le recordara aquella fatídica fecha, pero si eso no fuera suficiente, el evento del día de hoy terminaría por quebrar la barrera. Hacía un par de días, la escuela había anunciado su anual ceremonia en honor a los estudiantes y maestros que habían muerto hacía 20 años en un incendio de la universidad, más ahora, además de recordarlos a ellos, se anuncio que este año también se conmemoraría la muerte de su amigo al ser un alumno ejemplar de la institución.

Brandon se había prometido aquel día en mantener a su mejor amiga tranquila, más ahora no sabía si realmente podría ser posible.

Sonrío algo forzado y asintió, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y acercándola a él.

—Vayamos a clases, se nos hará tarde—

Fue lo único que dijo antes de arrastrarla dentro de aquellas paredes.

Las primeras horas del día pasan tranquilamente para la peli azul, de hecho mucho más tranquilas de lo que ella misma se esperaba, la gente parecía simplemente querer saludarla de lejos o con simples asentimientos de cabeza como si no quisieran dirigirle la palabra, no estaba segura si era porque al fin había entendido su aire ausente el que no quería ser molestada, o porque sus amigos parecían alejar a cualquiera que se acercara más de diez metros a ella con una mirada de advertencia, fuera cual fuera la verdad, Musa lo único que podía era estar agradecida en que nadie llegara a ella con un "lo siento", lo que le había dicho a Brandon no era del todo mentira, ella podía jurar que si alguien le daba un pésame más se iba a volver loca.

Más sin embargo, todo el cuidado que sus amigos le dieron la mañana no podía ser eterno.

Justo al mediodía, las campanas de la universidad sonaron para reunir a todo el mundo en la explanada central, el estrado que generalmente era adornado con las sillas de los directivos, ahora había sido sustituido por arreglos florales, velas y varias fotos de personas que ni siquiera conocía y que debía ser honesta no le importaban, lo único que sus ojos podían captar era la fotografía de Riven, esa misma que se había plasmado en el anuario escolar el año pasado. Una fina sonrisa se plasmo en sus labios al ver aquellos orbes violetas que la hicieron estremecer a pesar de ser solo una fotografía, ella sabía que su esencia siempre estaba presente y eso era lo que le dolía y a la vez le alegraba, era un dolor agridulce, era el saber que a pesar de su ausencia ella podía sentir el calor de su piel aún entre sus manos, pero que desgraciadamente ya nunca más volvería a tener.

Decidió quedarse ahí, callada, simplemente escondida tras las espaldas de Brandon y su hermano Helio quienes le servían de barrera, de todas aquellas miradas que sabía viajarían instantáneamente a su persona en cuanto el decano comenzó a hacer referencia a Riven y el ejemplo de persona y estudiante que había sido.

—Pero estoy seguro que todas mis palabras no reflejan ni la mitad de lo que Riven Di Stefano era realmente, así que invito a la señorita Musa Deveraux a que dirija unas palabras en su memoria. —

Aquel llamado capto de inmediato su memoria.

Musa se quedo congelada como reacción a la vez que dilataba su mirada, ¿querían que ella hiciera qué?, no, ella no…

—Musa, ¿nos harías el honor? —volvieron a llamarla.

Esta vez levanto su mirada, notando como ahora hasta sus amigos la miraban a la expectativa, inclinándose apenas un poco dejarla pasar si así lo decidía. Asintió como reacción, dejando que sus pies cobraran vida propia y la guiaran hasta aquel lugar aun sin saber en su cabeza que decir, sus pensamientos eran un mar de palabras y recuerdos que no estaba segura su boca pudiera soltar tan siquiera la primera letra de todas ellas.

—Gracias Decano—murmuro al estar al lado de aquel hombre. Con bastante calma subió aquel pequeño escalón, pasando la mirada por todos los presentes antes de decidirse a hablar. —Yo…no tenía nada planeado, no…no pensé pasaría esto—se justifico por su titubeo al hablar—Riven como todos lo conocían era una persona fuerte, carácter tenaz y un alguien que siempre luchaba por lo que quería, él era de esa clase de personas que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, que todo lo que quería lo conseguía sin importar que obstáculo tenía que superar, él…—se calló, teniendo que bajar la mirada y tratar de tragarse el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta—Él era…de la clase de personas que no importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él, siempre era fiel a sí mismo, a sus ideales, él…—dirigió su mirada a aquella foto y, como nunca, por primera vez sintió como aquellos ojos la quemaban, quemaban cada centímetro de si piel y traspasándola para llegar hasta su corazón, rompiendo la única barrera que ya le quedaba para mantenerse de pie.

—Él…yo…lo siento—soltó en un ahogado sollozo antes de echarse a correr lejos del lugar. Había fallado, había errado totalmente en la idea de que podía ser fuerte en honor a su recuerdo y había fallado totalmente. Podía sentir la calidez de sus lagrimas fluir por sus mejillas mientras sus piernas corrían lo más rápido que podía para alejarse de todo, de todos, quería estar sola con su dolor.

Cuando finalmente se creyó lo más lejos posible se detuvo, dejándose caer de rodillas en el frío pavimento y arrastrándose hasta la pared más cercana, abrazó sus piernas, hundiendo en el hueco de sus rodillas su rostro y dejando que la humedad de sus lagrimas mojara la fina mezclilla de su pantalón, su cuerpo se sacudía cada tres segundos por los sonoros sollozos que escapaban con violencia de su garganta, si ya había sido débil se iba a dar el lujo de llorar su pena a grito abierto.

— ¡Musa!, ¡Musa!—escucho a lo lejos como una voz femenina la llamaba.

No se molesto en mover ni un solo dedo, sabía que iban a encontrarla.

— ¡Musa!…Oh, Musa—sin siquiera mirarla, pudo reconocer el tintineante tono de la voz de Stella acercándose, sintiendo como sus brazos la rodeaban apretándola contra su pecho.

Sollozo—Stella yo…juro que lo intente, intente ser fuerte…—

—Shh, tranquila—la calló de manera suave, comenzando a deslizar una de sus manos por sus cabellos para tranquilizarla. —Musa, está bien extrañarlo y que llores, no tienes porque ocultarlo—

Ella solo asintió, incapaz de encontrar su voz para contradecirla, quedándose en aquella posición y dejando que siguiera con su caricia, como si de un suave gesto de una madre para tranquilizar a su hija se tratara. Sonrió apenas un poco, lo único que rostro demacrado apenas le permitía para ello.

—Gracias—susurro, alejándose apenas lo suficiente para verla—De verdad, gracias—

Stella no pudo más que imitar su gesto, ella sabía que a pesar de darle palabras de apoyo no podía tan siquiera imaginar el verdadero dolor que su amiga estaba sintiendo—Para eso estamos las amigas—le dijo.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos más en aquel lugar antes de levantarse y caminar de nuevo hacía donde todos estaban reunidos, mientras más se acercaban, la voz del Decano se hacía cada vez mas fuerte a la vez que sus pasos iban disminuyendo de velocidad, a pesar de haberse desahogado aun no estaba lista para enfrentar aquello nuevamente.

—Sabes…—hablo de nuevo, frenando sus pasos y tallando sus ojos para limpiar el maquillaje que tendría corrido—Me hubiera gustado poder despedirme—dijo, dejando con un semblante de curiosidad a la rubia—Si hubiera sabido que ese sería el ultimo día que lo vería, le hubiera dicho tantas cosas—suspiro, aquello era un escenario que tantas veces se había imagino y que, por desgracia, nunca llegaría a cumplirse—Si existiera una forma…—

— ¿Qué dirías si te digo que si la hay? —soltó de repente su amiga.

¿Qué si la hay?, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

Arrugo su frente ante tal hecho—Los muertos no hablan, Stella—

Ella negó con la cabeza—Eso no es del todo cierto, hay una manera—tan pronto termino de hablar, Stella deseo con todas sus fuerzas haberse mantenido callada, a diferencia de lo que muchas personas pensaban, ella conocía una forma en que aquellos deseos de Musa se podrían hacer realidad, ella misma había sido testigo de lo que su abuela muchas veces había utilizado y pensaba que aquello podría traerle la tranquilidad a su amiga, pero también sabía que no siempre podría funcionar y odiaría darle falsas esperanzas.

— ¿Qué manera? —

Mordió su labio inferior, debatiéndose si terminar de hablar o tacharse de loca para cubrirse.

—Te lo explicare luego, hoy en tu casa, a las 8…no hagas preguntas—levanto inmediatamente su mano para cortarla al ver que abría su boca y antes de que lograra reaccionar, tomo su mano y la jalo hacía donde la multitud ya comenzaba a despejarse.

Desde ese punto, Musa no pudo más que pasar el resto de la tarde pensando que es lo que Stella tenía planeado, no encontraba la manera de que su "sueño" pudiera hacerse realidad, sabía que todo aquello era imposible, inexistente, pero…¿Por qué su amiga le había asegurado aquello con tanta fervor?, no creía que Stella estuviera jugando con ella o haciéndole una broma, no, conocía demasiado a su amiga para que le hiciera una mala pasada, pero aún así no podía concebir aquello.

Pronto todas sus dudas iban a ser resueltas.

Justo a las 8 de la noche en punto, el timbre de la puerta resonó por toda la parte baja de la casa, haciéndola bajar a toda prisa por las escaleras para abrir la puerta.

—Hola—saludo un tanto ansiosa.

—Hola—le regresaron el gesto, entrando a la casa en cuanto su amiga se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

La tensión y ansiedad de ambas era algo que rápidamente se podía sentir por cualquiera que entrara al lugar, Musa por su parte estaba a la espera de cualquier palabra, alguna cosa que le indicara que debía hacer, decir o si todo se caería diciendo que era mentira, Stella por su parte estaba un tanto nerviosa, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo que nunca había intentado, si había visto a su abuela y le había explicado con santo y seña que es lo que debía hacer, mas sin embargo ya no se sentía tan segura de seguir adelante.

Aferro sus uñas al maletín que descansaba en sus manos.

— ¿Esta…tu padre o Helio en casa? —pregunto para romper el silencio.

Musa solo negó rápidamente.

Suspiro, caminando hasta la pequeña mesita que descansaba en medio de la sala, arrodillándose para quedar a una altura adecuada y rápidamente palmeando el suelo a su lado, indicándole a su amiga que tomara asiento.

—Escucha, antes de que nada… ¿estás segura que quieres hacer esto?, ¿dejar todo como esta? —

—No, necesito esto—contesto sin pensarlo.

—Está bien—las manos de Stella comenzaron a desamarrar las pequeñas correas de ese maletín y sacando un tablero con una tablilla más pequeña, un objeto que sin bien Musa no conocía bien, estaba consciente de que era.

Un jadeo escapo de sus labios— ¿Una Ouija? —Stella asintió—Oh por dios… ¿tú de verdad usas esas cosas? —el tono que escapo de sus labios sonó mas acusatorio del que hubiera querido.

La rubia no pudo más que suspirar de manera pesada, sabía que en cuanto Musa supiera de que iba no iba a aprobarlo, ¿aunque quien podía culparla?, la mayoría de las personas que usaban estas cosas eran tachadas de locas o fenómenos.

—Antes de que juzgues, escúchame—hablo firme—Es de mi abuela. Mi familia es originaria de Salem, Massachusetts, ya sabes de que van las historias: brujas, hechicería, magia, mi abuela creció en este ambiente y dice que por nuestra sangre corre un viejo legado de brujas wicca. Mi madre no la práctica, y yo mucho menos por miedo a que me tachen de loca, pero ella dice que puedo ser capaz de invocar a los espíritus, nunca lo he intentado pero la he visto a ella hacerlo y me ha mostrado la manera correcta, podría ser de ayuda…aunque también tiene sus riesgos—desde que inicio su explicación, Musa no podía más que ver su amiga con los ojos abierto de par en par, conocía a Stella prácticamente de toda su vida, conocía a su familia y nunca por su mente se le ocurrió que aquel mundo que solo había conocido por leyendas y películas de terror realmente pudiera estar más cerca de ella de lo que pensaba, todo aquello le parecía irreal.

— ¿Por qué nunca me contaste nada de eso? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar

—Ya te dije, no quiero que terminen tachándome de loca como a Icy y sus hermanas, tengo un status que cuidar, Musa—y por alguna razón…aquello no se lo pudo reñir. Musa conocía a las tres hermanas que tenían cierta fascinación por todo lo que estaba relacionado con estos temas y debía aceptar que a la mayoría le daban cierto escalofrío, ella incluida, y por lo mismo aquellas chicas habían sido exiliadas socialmente al grupo de los rechazados, eso era algo que sin duda Stella nunca podría manejar.

—De acuerdo… ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —pregunto tras unos segundos en silencio.

— ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?, mi abuela dice que no se debe jugar con miedo—

Asintió—Si con esto voy a poder tener algo de paz, entonces llámame loca—

—Está bien, mi abuela dice que hay dos reglas fundamentales para esto, uno: nunca jures nada frente a la tabla, nunca sabes que tan textuales puedan los espíritus tomar tus palabras y dos: cuando vayas a salir...cierra la puerta de su mundo. —la voz de Stella en este punto se había tornado un tanto seria y lúgubre, Musa podía atinar que realmente se tomaba su papel muy en serio en esto.

La observo mirar colocar dos dedos sobre la tablilla y la imito, a la espera de cualquier indicación.

—Una vuelta por cada integrante frente a la tabla—sus dedos recorrieron dos veces la madera—Llamamos a las fuerzas del más allá, espíritus atiendan a mi llamado esta noche yo los invoco, si hay alguien con nosotros manifiéstese—las palabras de la rubia eran pausadas, tranquilas, cerrando los ojos en una especie de concentración que Musa intentaba imitar.

Abrió uno de sus ojos cuando al no sentir algo diferente—Creo…que no—

—No te están concentrando—le regañaron, obligándose a cerrar los ojos nuevamente hasta decidir esto no estaba funcionando.

Arrugo un poco su frente— ¿Estás segura se hace así? —pregunto.

—Sí, mi abuela lo hizo frente a mí para enseñarme la manera correcta, la planchette debió haberse movido—murmuro haciendo mala cara, respirando unas cuantas veces antes de intentarlo de nuevo—Empecemos otra vez, quizá dije algo mal—mientras Stella volvía a hacer el ritual y recitar el mantra, antes de poder terminarlo, la puerta principal se abrió con violencia, estampándose contra la pared y provocando un estruendo que las hizo brincar en su lugar.

Ambas chicas se miraron asustadas, ninguna de las dos tenía el valor y fuerza de levantarse de su lugar, su respiración era acelerada y el ligero sudor provocado por la adrenalina y los nervios se sentía frio correr por su nuca.

— ¿Qué…que fue eso? —

Musa negó—No…no se…—y justo cuando empezaba a levantarse, la imagen de su padre con las enormes bolsas del súper mercado, se hizo presente frente a sus ojos. La peli azul no pudo más que dejar salir una fuerte carcajada mientras le indicaba a Stella lo que había provocado aquel susto, escuchando como su padre se quejaba del peso de las enormes bolsas y del como había tenido que abrir la puerta para poder abrirla.

Por un momento se sintieron tontas, aunque en el fondo aliviadas.

—Vale, creo que no somos buenas para eso—

—No entiendo que sucede, a mi abuela si le funciona—argumento—Quizá olvide decir o hacer algo—se encogió de hombros para justificarse—Lo siento, Musa—

—No tienes porque, intentaste ayudarme Stella—le sonrió, estirando sus brazos para abrazarla. Lo último que Musa quería era hacer sentir mal a Stella, a pesar de no decirlo se había ilusionado un poco que aunque fuera con aquel método, pudiera hablar con su novio por una última vez.

—Me hubiera gustado ser de más ayuda—suspiro antes de alejarse—Oye, por cierto, ¿crees que pueda dejarla aquí esta noche?, si mi madre se volvería loca si me ve llegar con ello y terminara regañando a mi abuela—

—No, tranquila, mañana puedo llevártela a la escuela—

—Gracias—sonrió, estaba por tomar su portafolio cuando un recuerdo la golpeo de lleno en el rostro— ¡Casi lo olvido! —Chillo dejándose caer de nuevo sobre sus rodillas—Debemos cerrar la puerta—anuncio, haciendo que su amiga se sentara de nuevo a su lado y colocaran sus dedos sobre la tablilla—Una puerta se debe cerrar, espíritus de la noche ya pueden volver a descansar, en paz deben regresar. —murmuro mientras movía el pequeño pedazo de madera hacía una esquina donde la palabra "adiós" se dibujaba.

Después de eso, no tardo mucho en que su amiga se marchara, Musa se quedo en silencio en la puerta unos segundos antes de regresar por la tabla y subirla rápidamente a su cuarto, no quería arriesgarse a que su padre la viera y tener que contestar un interrogatorio, además de que seguramente su padre terminaría por preocuparse si supiera había utilizado aquel juego.

Poco antes de las 9 de la noche, su padre le informo que saldría a comprar la cena, mientras ella se quedaba en casa a la espera de su hermano quien, seguramente, no tardaría en llegar de la práctica de futbol americano. Subió a su cuarto y se tiro en la cama, dejando que su mirada se clavara en aquella tabla que había dejado sobre su escritorio, podía recordar las palabras con exactitud que había dicho Stella, aquel mantra se repetía una y otra vez en su mente que cuando tuvo reacción de nuevo, ya se encontraba sentada frente aquel escritorio y con los dedos sobre la tablilla.

"No creo pase nada si vuelvo a intentarlo", pensó curiosa justo en el momento en que recitaba aquel cantico, cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse y abriéndolos en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Riven? —susurro a la tablilla—Riven, ¿estás aquí?, por favor si lo estas dímelo—

Nada, absolutamente nada.

Siguió repitiendo el nombre de su novio hasta que se canso, casi diez minutos rogando por la más mísera señal y la tabla parecía estarse burlando de ella al estar tan rígida como una estatua.

No pudo más, estarle hablando a un pedazo de madera la había hecho sentir estúpida, pero sobre toda, una idiota porque aquel juego le diera unas esperanzas que sabía eran solo ilusiones en vano, que tonta había sido.

— ¿Porque te fuiste…?—susurro de repente, dejando que la desesperación y frustración la invadieran—Maldita sea, Riven… ¿sabes lo que he sufrido desde tu ausencia?, ¿sabes cuantas lagrimas he derramado? Tu no debías irte, tu no…no debí dejarte ir esa noche, debí haberte insistido más para que te quedaras, si me hubieras hecho caso esto no hubiera pasado, no estarías muerto, no me habrías abandonado…¡¿Por qué no te quedaste?! —golpeo la tabla con fuerza, con las manos abiertas de par en par, sintiendo como el dolor recorría su palma a la misma vez que las lagrimas comenzaban a fluir por sus ojos.

Otra vez había terminado llorando, ¿algún día iba a dejar de hacerlo?

—No sabes lo que daría por volverte a ver un día—cerro sus ojos—Daría lo que fuera…juro que haría cualquier cosa por volverte a ver, juro que renunciaría a mi vida por tenerte un día más, por poder sentirte de nuevo y poder apaciguar este dolor, lo juro…te extraño tanto—para este punto sus ojos ya eran una fuente de lagrimas, el deseo había sido tan grande que toda advertencia que su amiga le había hecho se había quedado en el olvido, ella no era consciente de nada más que de su dolor.

De repente, el sonido de un cristal quebrándose fuera de su habitación llamo su atención, un jadeo instantáneo salió de sus labios, girando de inmediato hacía la puerta.

— ¿Papá? —pregunto.

Se levanto de inmediato para abrir la puerta.

— ¿Papá, eres tú? —lo llamo de nuevo asomándose un tanto, logrando distinguir como una sombra doblaba la esquina del pasillo, lejos de su vista. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda apenas la diviso.

Salió de su habitación con paso tembloroso, el repentino mutismo del lugar le había puesto un tanto nerviosa que por primera vez no se sentía segura en su propia casa. Camino de puntillas sobre el pasillo, estirando de vez en cuando el cuello para ver si alcanzaba a distinguir de nuevo la sombra que había visto. Justo cuando estaba por dar vuelta para las escaleras un crujido rechino en sus oídos, soltando un grito cuando un rostro salió de la oscuridad.

— ¡¿Pero qué carajo te pasa, estás loca?!—la voz agitada de Helio le lleno los oídos después de su grito, su hermano se había llevado la misma impresión que ella y ahora colocaba una mano sobre su pecho para calmar sus palpitaciones.

—Oh por dios…eres tu—suspiro de alivio, sonriendo divertida al ser tan miedosa—Pensé que alguien había entrado a la casa. —

—Alguien entro…yo, ¡casi me matas de un susto!—la regaño.

—Lo siento, no era la intención—

—Ya…no hay problema, ¿estás bien?, ¿todo en orden? —

Asintió—Si, eso solo que…—no pudo terminar la frase, pues la voz de su padre desde abajo atrajo su atención—Iré a ver que trajo de cenar. —

Agradecía la inesperada aparición de su padre, si se quedaba dos segundo más seguramente se le escaparía algo que no debía.

Bajó inmediatamente a la cocina, ayudándole a su padre a sacar de las bolsas los paquetes de papas fritas y las hamburguesas que serían su menú de esta noche. Cuando termino de poner le mesa, corrió escaleras arriba para llamar a su hermano y justo cuando estaba por llegar a su habitación, el rechinido de su puerta la distrajo, el aire parecía haber abierto un tanto la puerta para dejarle admirar desde ese punto su habitación. Por inercia, su frente se arrugo al notar como las cortinas bailaban con las fresca brisa de otoño en la ventana, que curiosamente, ella podía jurar estaba cerrada hacía 15 minutos atrás.

Se acerco hasta el lugar dispuesta a cerrarla, pero lo que se encontró a los pies de su cama la detuvo por completo, una foto de ella y de Riven se encontraba en el suelo completamente con el cristal roto y atribuyo que aquel sonido era lo que había escuchado anteriormente, pero… ¿Por qué se había escuchado fuera de su puerta? Y lo principal de todo, ¿Por qué no había visto la foto cuando salió?

Agito su cabeza, quitándose todo pensamiento y recogiendo aquello junto con los pedazos de cristal para ponerla sobre el escritorio.

—Uhm… ¿así deje la tablilla? —se pregunto al notar como el pedazo de madera ahora estaba situada sobre la palabra "hola". —Debí moverla cuando me asuste—dijo sin más, tratando de quitarse todo pensamiento y tomando la tabla, deslizándola bajo su cama como manera de guardarla, dejando pasar nuevamente las advertencias de Stella.

Mientras salía de su habitación cerró la puerta, topándose con su hermano saliendo de la suya.

—Oye... ¿entraste a mi habitación? —pregunto, quizá él había abierto la ventana.

Lo miro negar confundido—No, vine directamente a darme una ducha, ¿Por qué? —

—No, por nada…la puerta estaba abierta y pensé, seguramente fue el viento—se encogió de hombros y se gancho a su brazo, jalándolo hacía las escaleras. —Vamos la cena está en la mesa y papá odia lo hagamos esperar—fueron sus últimas palabras alejándose de aquello.

Dejando atrás aquella tablilla…y un par de ojos que la admiraban desde las sombras.

 _Tu vida por solo un día más_

Aquellas palabras bailaron en la oscuridad, como un simple soplo de viento…

* * *

 _ **Primero que nada…gracias, ¡muchas gracias! A todos los que leen mi historia, me sorprende el hecho de lo bien que la han aceptado y me alegra que les emocione —y asuste— este nuevo relato, debo admitir que no son las únicas, a mí también me da cierto escalofrió mientras la escribo jajaja.**_

 _ **Como dije, los capítulos serán rápido ya que tengo más de la mitad de la historia, de hecho ya solo estoy puliendo los últimos detalles del capítulo final, así que espérenlo pronto. Otra cosa, quiero felicitar a Alkaeni por anotarse en el reto que lance en la introducción y aún espero ansiosa a ese par que dijo se atreverían a tomarlo también — coffcofffcarezaylukycoffcofff— y para quien más quiera unirse en estos relatos con toques de misterio.**_

 _ **Y ahora, siendo justamente las 12 am, me despido…esperando que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado, ¡nos leemos en el siguiente!.**_

 _ **Besos**_

 _ **Dobreva.**_


	3. Sueños

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase **

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along **

**My immortal — Evanescence**

* * *

— ¿Aun despierta, hija? —la somnolienta voz de su padre se coló a través de aquella pequeña abertura de su puerta, dejándola ver apenas lo suficiente el rostro de aquel hombre cuando despego la mirada perdida de aquel rincón que, desde hacía ya un buen rato, había estado mirando sin ninguna razón en especial.

Se incorporo con pesadez, haciendo una invitación en silencio para que su padre pasara a la vez que le sonreía con tranquilidad. Musa desde hacía ya tiempo no podía evitar ser presa del insomnio, ese incluso que ella misma se imponía al tratar de reprimir las imágenes que se dibujaban en su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos, el auto destrozado de Riven, su imagen postrado en aquel féretro el día de su funeral, el primer día sin él…eran tantas cosas que la atormentaban e hiciera lo que hiciera parecían que estas nunca querían irse, mucho menos en las noches.

—Es más de media noche, mañana tienes escuela—le informo su padre mientras se sentaba frente a ella, tratando de sonreírle de la misma manera que su hija lo hacía, pero a diferencia de ella, él no podía mentir, él mejor que nadie sabía por el dolor que pasaba su hija pues desde hacía 5 años atrás él algunas veces aún vivía lo mismo por la muerte de su esposa.

—No tengo sueño—mintió encogiéndose de hombros, más las claras bolsas y amoratadas manchas bajo sus ojos dejaban ver todo lo contrarió.

Oboe sonrió con pesadez y angustia mal disfrazada, odiaba ver a su hija en ese estado más sin embargo sabía que hiciera o dijera lo que fuera, no podía cambiar las cosas, aquel duelo al que su hija aún se enfrentaba era algo que mientras ella no lo quisiera, no podría ayudarla. Se inclino por impulso y deposito un fino beso en la cabeza de su hija, acariciando con ternura aquellos cabellos azules para enseguida mirarla con una infinita calidez y amor, ese único que un padre puede profesarle a una hija.

—Estarás bien hija, eres fuerte…intenta dormir—murmuro para enseguida salir de la habitación sin decir más, en ese momento las palabras sobraban.

Musa se quedo en silencio, mirando fijamente aquella puerta por la que su padre se había marchado, mordiéndose el labio inferior para tragarse aquel nudo en la garganta que poco a poco se le estaba formando y que amenazaba con romper aquella barrera que durante toda la noche había estado construyendo. Lo odiaba, odiaba con toda sus fuerzas que su padre la viera en ese estado, pero a la vez, también agradecía que él fuera el único que le diera su espacio, no era que los demás no lo hicieran, pero de entre todos él realmente sabía entenderla.

—Gracias papá—soltó en dirección a la puerta, aún sabiendo que él ya no la escucharía. Cerró los ojos y dejo que una pequeña lágrima resbalara por su mejilla a la vez que levantaba su cabeza para mirar el techo—Denme fuerzas, mamá, Riven…por favor, porque juro que ya no puedo con esto. —dijo, dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada y permitiendo que las lagrimas fluyeran libres por su rostro para después, por primera vez en la noche, dejar que Morfeo la atrapara en sus brazos…sin saber lo que la noche ya le estaba preparando.

 _Musa…Musa…Musa._

El silencio sepulcral de la noche dejaba al descubierto aquella lúgubre voz, un oscuro visitante que desde hacía ya rato observaba en silencio desde las sombras.

 _Musa…Musa…Musa._

El ruido rápidamente se coló entre sus oídos, haciéndola removerse intranquila entre sus sabanas y abriendo sus ojos con pesadez, tardándose un poco en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de su habitación. — ¿Papá? —Murmuro con voz somnolienta y por reacción, mirando en todas las direcciones de su habitación, buscando el indicio de aquella voz que la había despertado de su sueño, hasta que su mirada topo con aquella puerta, distinguiendo un oscuro bulto desde el otro lado— ¿Papá? —

Volvió a soltar, enfocando más la mirada cuando sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, notando como aquella sombra se movía lentamente alejándose de su vista, dejando que su mirada se topara con la pared del pasillo que la puerta abierta le permitía observar. Por curiosidad alejo las sabanas de su cuerpo y se levanto con rapidez, saliendo de su cuarto y logrando distinguir como aquello desaparecía en la esquina del pasillo, mas sin embargo, esta vez los claros pasos sobre el suelo le advertían que no era la única despierta en su casa.

— ¿Helio, eres tú? —pregunto en voz alta, pero al igual que la última vez ninguna respuesta llegó a sus oídos y a pesar de estar segura que nadie externo a su familia podía entrar en su casa, la sensación de intranquilidad le era latente en su cuerpo, su respiración poco a poco comenzó a acelerarse poniendo alerta todos sus sentidos a la vez que un hilo frío bajaba por su espalda, "Tranquila Musa, debe ser Helio" se dijo mentalmente para tranquilizarse mientras se decidía a seguir aquello que había visto, convenciéndose a sí misma que no había nada que temer en su propia casa, que todo estaba bien, que no era nadie más que alguien de su propia familia, ¿verdad?.

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras y apenas puso el primer pie en el primer piso, un gélido viendo le azoto el cuerpo, teniendo que abrazarse a sí misma y frotar sus brazos para darse calor de manera inmediata a la vez que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el cambio de temperatura, haciendo que pequeñas sacudidas agitaran su cuerpo, ¿desde cuándo su casa era tan fría?, Musa estaba segura que el termostato de su casa había sido ajustado por su padre poco antes de ir a dormir, especialmente porque ella desde muy pequeña siempre tendía a enfermarse cuando su casa se encontraba a baja temperatura.

Sin pensarlo mucho, dirigió sus pasos hacia donde sabía estaba aquel aparatejo para revisar si no se había descompuesto, pero a diferencia de lo que eran sus pensamientos este marcaba la temperatura exacta para mantener un clima libre del frío otoñal que se vivía afuera.

Dio unos golpecitos con su uña como si quisiera revisar que algo no estuviera roto o desajustado—Helio, ¿le moviste al termostato? —sus palabras salieron de manera apresurada justo cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, su mente había olvidado por completo el verdadero motivo por el cual había bajado y ahora lo único que le importaba era el sentir el calor regresar a su cuerpo, justificando que aquella persona que estaba tras sus espaldas era seguramente su hermano.

Más sin embargo la respuesta que obtendría era la última que se imaginaría.

—Musa…—

Aquellas palabras la congelaron, ya no era el frío que sentía en su cuerpo, no, ahora lo que parecía congelarla en aquel lugar era el sonido de aquella voz que aún bailaba en sus oídos una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar alguna mala broma en ella, pero nada, el eco era el mismo. "No, no, no puede ser…no es él, no puede ser él" se repetía mentalmente a la vez que su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar, sus pies parecían clavados al suelo a pesar de que su cerebro le mandaba otra indicación, "voltéate, maldita sea voltea". Poco a poco sus pies comenzaron a reaccionar, haciéndola lentamente darse vuelta para quedar frente a aquella persona que estaba segura nunca más volvería ver…hasta ahora.

— ¿Ri…Riven? —tartamudeo al ver el cuerpo de su novio frente a ella, la persona que más amaba en este mundo y a la que había extrañado como una loca estaba parada frente a ella, sus pupilas dilatadas y su boca un tanto entreabierta era la clara señal de la sorpresa que aquello le había provocado, era él, era Riven, su Riven, ¿Cómo era esto posible?

— ¿Así es como me recibes después de este tiempo? —no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario, aquel todo engreído era una de las cosas que más había extrañado de él, era el oír su voz y el tenerlo frente a ella que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado anteriormente en estos segundos ya no significaban nada. No había más, sin siquiera pensarlo acorto los pocos pasos que la separaban de él y lanzándose a sus brazos, aferrándose fuertemente a su cuello y apretándose a su cuerpo lo más que podía para sentirlo cerca, para saber que era real, Musa necesitaba sentir que realmente lo que estaba viviendo no era una de sus tantas fantasías.

—Eres tu…oh por dios, eres tu—jadeo peleando con su garganta para soltar tantas palabras que no podía decir, no podía hablar, sus emociones en ese momento eran tantas que su cabeza no sabía por dónde comenzar a la vez que su corazón golpeaba tan fuerte su pecho que parecía en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho, Musa podía jurar que si eso pasaba en esos momento morir de una ataque a su corazón sería lo mejor que lo podría pasar, porque su imagen era lo último que se llevaría tatuado en su mente, nada más importaría. —Dios, ¿cómo es posible? —

—Tú me llamaste, dejaste la puerta abierta, Musa—ni siquiera trato de entenderlo, no le dio importancia a sus palabras.

La temperatura de su cuerpo fue algo que no paso por alto cuando la sorpresa era sustituida por la cordura, ya no había aquella misma calidez que la reconfortaba cada vez que le abrazaba, no, ahora aquello había sido sustituida por un frío que en cuanto sintió sus brazos aferrarse a su cintura la hicieron estremecer, ¿Cómo era posible esto?. A regañadientes se alejo un poco para mirarle fijamente por primera vez, no solo la calidez de su cuerpo se había ido, también aquel brillo de vida que sus ojos proyectaban ya no estaba, si eran los mismos, pero era claro que el brillo se había opacado y su piel era mucho más pálida de lo que recordaba haciéndole lucir un tanto más sombrío, pero a pesar de que aquella imagen no era del todo la que tenía tatuada en su mente, su dicha no desaparecería.

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo como sus ojos se aguadaban poco a poco.

—No—le escucho murmurar a la vez que su pulgar pasaba lentamente por su mejilla, limpiando esa lágrima que había logrado escapar—No llores, ¿sabes lo que he odiado verte llorar todo este tiempo? —

— ¿Sabes tú lo que yo te he extrañado todo este tiempo? —Regreso su pregunta, llevando su mano a aquella que ahora se encontraba en su mejilla, acurrucándose en aquella gélida piel—Me carcomía el dolor cada día que no te tuve a mi lado y ahora que te tengo…—sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando un frio dedo se poso en sus labios.

—Shh—la callo para enseguida ser sus labios los que callaran todas aquellas palabras, para sosegar aquel lacerante dolor que parecía extinguirse al sentir ese dulce sabor que había encontrado en sus labios y que hoy podía saborear nuevamente, eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba y fuera lo que fuera agradecía infinitamente a quien había cumplido aquel profundo deseo. —Ahora estoy aquí…he venido y pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo—le sonrió apenas alejándose un poco para verla—No debiste, pero eso ya no importa—

Su frente se arrugo sin entenderlo, ¿no debió qué?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

Un fina pero tétrica risa se escapo de sus labios.

—Ellos me permitieron salir para verte hoy, ¿recuerdas lo que pediste? Un solo día más…—comenzó a explicar de manera suave, atrayéndola un tanto más a su cuerpo como si no quisiera soltarla—Ellos solo vendrán por el resto del trato después—

— ¿Ellos?, Riven ¿de quienes hablas? —la duda y confusión ahora en su voz ahora era palpable.

—Basta de preguntas, Musa, me llamaste y me querías aquí ¿no es eso lo único que importa ahora? —

Asintió, él tenía razón el hecho de que él estuviera aquí era lo único que importaba ahora. Se acurruco entre sus brazos, sintiéndose nuevamente protegida después de tanto tiempo en que pensó nunca más volvería a sentirse así. Sintió como una de sus manos se pasaba por sus cabellos hasta depositar algo frío en su oreja, como reacción le miro encontrándose con una pequeña sonrisa a la cual correspondió, depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, llevándose una mano a su oreja para tomar lo que se encontraba en ella. Un rosa blanca.

—Un regalo, feliz cumpleaños—sonrió—Es la ofrenda que se tiene que dar—

— ¿Ofrenda? —

Asintió—Pronto lo entenderás, —susurro, tomando su rostro sus manos, besándola con una intensidad enorme que inclusive a Musa le sorprendió, el beso le era apasionado pero a la vez ansioso. —Se me ha terminado el tiempo, ellos han venido por mí—

Ahí estaba otra vez hablando de cosas que no entendía, ¿Quién eran ellos?

— ¿De quienes hablas? —

— ¿Es que acaso no los miras? —

En ese momento, Musa se obligo por primera vez alejar la mirada de su novio para mirar a su alrededor, topándose con una imagen que le helo la sangre. Todo rastro de su sala había desaparecido para darle paso a un mil de sombras que poco a poco los iban rodeando más, aquella sombra que había visto al despertar ahora parecía haberse multiplicado y estas se movían constantemente a su alrededor, como si estuvieran a la espera de algo que la peli azul desconocía.

— ¿Qué…que está pasando? —preguntó.

—Solo vienen por su parte del trato, tranquila…estarás bien—

Poco a poco aquellas sombras comenzaron a acercarse a su dirección, sintiendo como ya las sombras no eran las únicas que la rodeaban, ahora sentía como unas manos se aferraban a cada parte de su piel, alejándola del cuerpo de su novio y aferrándola a su lugar consumiéndola poco a poco.

—No, no, no…Riven, ¿Qué sucede?… ¡Riven! —grito en desesperación al ver como la silueta de su novio también era arrastrada por la oscuridad, pero a diferencia de ella él parecía no oponer ninguna resistencia, "no se lo lleven, ¡no se lo lleven!" Gritó en su mente mientras trataba de zafarse de aquellas manos para querer alcanzarlo.

—Pronto estaremos juntos, todo estará bien—fue lo último que le escucho decir cuando la oscuridad lo consumió por completo, sintiendo de nuevo ese hoyo en su pecho al ver como nuevamente parecía que se lo arrebataban de sus brazos.

La desesperación, los nervios y aquel repentino miedo que la invadió la hacían moverse de manera frenética entre aquello que poco a poco parecía robándole toda energía, sintiendo como su cuerpo se desvanecía entre aquel mar que se negaban a dejarla ir, ella era de ellos, su vida ya no era más de su cuerpo.

—No…no…no… ¡no! —grito con desesperación, sintiendo como el ultimo soplo de aliento se escapaba de sus labios con aquel grito que parecía desgarrarle la garganta.

Con desesperación empezó a patear las sabanas de su cama abriendo sus ojos, su respiración era agitada y sus pupilas dilatadas mirando al vacio como si sus ojos quisieran ver a través de esa espesa oscuridad…que ahora no era más que las cuatro paredes de su habitación las únicas que la rodeaban. Su cabeza raídamente empezó a girar en toda dirección tratando de ubicarse o mejor dicho, tratando de saber que era lo que realmente había pasado.

—Musa… ¡Musa! —los gritos nuevamente se hicieron presente, pero esta vez la voz de su hermano fue tan palpable que la ilusión de que sus ojos contemplaran otro rostro se fueron directamente al olvido. No tardo mucho en que su hermano y su padre cruzaran el umbral de su puerta, mostrándole una clara llena de preocupación cuando ambos se postraron frente a ella en su cama.

—Musa, ¿estás bien? —

— ¿Hija, qué paso?, te escuchamos gritar, ¿Qué tienes?—

Las preguntas cayeron en picada, pero lo único que la peli azul podía pensar era en aquel encuentro que aún tenía tatuado en su memoria, ¿lo hacía soñado todo?

— ¿Dónde…dónde estoy? —soltó como primero, tratando aún de ubicarse.

Helio rápidamente se acerco a ella, tomando una de sus manos y comenzar a frotarla entre las de él al sentir la baja temperatura que estas desprendían.

—Estas en casa, hermanita—le dijo suave.

Su vista rápidamente se dirigió hasta él, ella sabía que estaba en casa pero esta no era la sala en la que segundos atrás se encontraba, no había esas sombras que parecían asfixiarlas mientras cubrían su cuerpo, no había miedo y tampoco Riven ya no estaba con ella.

Negó varias veces perdiendo su mirada entre las sabanas—Riven…Riven estuvo aquí, yo lo vi, estuvo aquí—soltó.

En ese momento ambos hombres frente a ella se miraron con sorpresa, pero sobre todo con una preocupación al escuchar las palabras que la peli azul soltaba, quizá ella estaba peor de lo que ambos pudieran imaginar, ¿Quién diría que ha visto a una persona que ya hacía tiempo murió?, en ese momento pensaron que quizá nadie cuerdo lo haría.

—Hija…Riven está muerto—le recordó su padre tomando su mano libre—Fue un sueño, solo fue un sueño—dijo, pero Musa estaba segura que ella no había soñado aquello.

—No, no…estuvo aquí, yo lo vi, lo vi y…volvió a irse, volvió a dejarme sola—todos los sentimientos que anteriormente había experimentado volvieron a salir a la luz con mayor intensidad de antes, hubiera sido solo un sueño o no el volver a verlo para saberse de nuevo sin él era como si todas sus cicatrices se abrieran en carne viva, el jubilo que su corazón había sentido al tenerlo en sus brazos se esfumo con el viento mientras dejaba paso nuevamente al dolor y la desolación, él ya no podía estar ahí, el no estaba ahí y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Tanto su padre como su hermano no sabían que decir o que hacer por ella, ¿Cómo ayudar a sanar un corazón roto?

Por reacción ambos se acercaron al pequeño cuerpo de Musa y la estrecharon entre sus brazos, tratando de darle en aquel abrazo todo su apoyo y cariño que sabían ella mas necesitaba en estos momentos, como su familia era lo más que podían hacer en estos momentos, eso y dejarla llorar todo lo que quisiera hasta desahogarse y quizá el agotamiento emocional la calmara hasta hacerla dormir aunque fuera un poco.

A la mañana siguiente todos en casa de los Deveraux trataron de no tocar el tema de la noche anterior, especialmente porque aquel día que estaba a punto de iniciar sería uno de los más difíciles para ella, quizá el colapso de anoche solo era un preámbulo para lo que realmente le esperaría.

Hoy era 31 de octubre.

—Buenos días, hermanita—saludo Helio desde la barra de la cocina mientras terminaba su tazón de cereal—Feliz cumpleaños—las palabras salieron con duda, puesto que no estaba seguro si debía de celebrar aquel día justamente este año.

En cuanto escucho esto, Musa sonrío con tranquilidad un tanto forzada usando aquella misma careta que hacía tiempo estaba acostumbrada pero que especialmente hoy le costaba mucho usarla, no porque hoy fuera su cumpleaños y el día anticipado a la muerte de su novio, si no porque aún los recuerdos del sueño anterior aun le bailaban en la cabeza y no había podido sacárselos desde que había despertado. Pero aún así, no quería que la vieran nuevamente con lastima, su familia se merecía un día de paz y ella a pesar de estar muriendo por dentro se los iba a dar después de la mala noche que los había hecho pasar.

— ¿Y no hay regalo? —pregunto, mirando por toda la cocina como su buscara alguna caja envuelta en papel chillante—Sabes que no es mi cumpleaños si no hay regalos—trato de bromear, soltando una leve risita para aligerar el momento.

Con cautela su padre se acerco hasta ella, alargando su mano y entregándole una pequeña cajita envuelta perfectamente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hija—fue lo último que dijo antes de darle un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza. A pesar de haberlo dicho Musa no se esperaba aquello, estaba segura que lo último que su familia haría era recordarle su cumpleaños aunque…quizá también sabía era una manera de decirle que tenía que comenzar a seguir a delante, pues sabían que aquel recuerdo la seguiría cada año de su vida.

—Gracias—le dijo, mirando enseguida a Helio—A los dos, muchas gracias—y no era solamente por el regalo, ellos entenderían el verdadero significado de su agradecimiento.

Musa quería expresar muchas cosas más pero estaba segura que quizá lo que quería decir su familia no lo quisiera escuchar, no ahora después del colapso que había tenido la noche anterior y que sabía los había dejado a todos con un mal sabor de boca al verla en uno de los peores estados por los que había pasado desde la muerte de su novio. Sin decir más se apresuro a tomar su desayuno y tomar sus cosas para salir rumbo a la universidad, rechazando el ofrecimiento de Helio de irse con él alegando que necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas antes de pisar aquel terreno, pero especialmente porque no quería que su hermano viera la tablilla de ouija que debía regresarle a Stella.

Cuando llego a la escuela, como ya era costumbre, los mires de ojos curiosos en cuanto llego se posaron en ella y como siempre trato de hacer caso omiso a ellos, pero teniendo que hacer frente cuando las primeras felicitaciones por su cumpleaños llegaron a sus oídos. Se aguanto, juró por dios que soportaría hasta donde podría y así fue hasta poco antes del almuerzo, cuando el abrazo fuerte de Layla, una de sus mejores amigas se aferro a su cuerpo haciéndola flaquear un tanto y teniendo que mentir para alejarse de ella y que no la viera llorar, esto estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensó.

—Tranquila Musa, respira, cálmate—se dijo a si misma mientras llegaba al edificio más lejos de la universidad, ese que había sido reconstruido poco después del incendio de hacia veinte años atrás, ella sabía pocos estudiantes tenían clases por estos lares y sabía era el lugar perfecto para poder estar sola.

Suspiro, dejando que su espalda chocara contra una de las paredes mientras se deslizaba hasta el suelo a la vez que se abrazaba a sí misma, frotando las palmas de sus manos sobre sus brazos como una forma de reconfortarse por sí sola, ahora mismo aquel famoso dicho que varias veces había leído había tenido tanta verdad para ella, "nunca sabes lo difícil que es ser fuerte, hasta que serlo es lo único que te queda" se repitió mentalmente mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y respiraba con dificultad, no iba a llorar porque aun aunque lo quisiera ella misma sabía que sus ojos ya no podía derramar una lagrima más después de todas las que había soltado anoche.

— ¿Estás bien? —una suave voz llego a sus oídos, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad cuando se permitió dirigir la mirada a su nueva acompañante, una chica alta de piel tan blanquecina como la nieve y cabello rojo, una que por un momento le recordó mucho a Bloom.

—Yo…sí, estoy bien—contesto apenas, tratando de encontrar en el rostro de la chica alguna pista de poder saber quién era, no era que Musa presumiera de ser una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, pero si podía decir que conocía prácticamente todos los rostros de la universidad y por alguna razón el de aquella chica no le sonaba para nada—Necesitaba un momento a solas—

La chica le sonrío con amabilidad—Tranquila Musa, no tienes porque explicarte—dijo sin borrar aquel semblante de tranquilidad.

El escuchar que la llamara por su nombre le causo cierto ruido.

—Gracias—primero debía ser educada—Disculpa, pero… ¿te conozco? —

La aludida simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Dudo te puedas acordar de mi, solo nos hemos visto pocas veces, por lo general me la paso encerrada en este edificio, estudio química—explico, acercándose un poco más a ella—Pero yo a ti si…bueno, ¿Quién no conoce a Musa Deveraux?, eres la más popular de la universidad—

Musa no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante aquello.

—Soy Daphne—volvió a hablar, extendiendo su mano hasta ella para enseguida estrecharla con un ligero apretón de manos, arrugando un tanto si frente al sentir la baja temperatura de su piel pero que enseguida dejo de lado al atraparse comparando eso con el recuerdo de Riven la noche anterior.

—Un gusto—sonrió, soltando su mano—Oye disculpa, quizá ibas a clases y te estoy entreteniendo, no tienes…—se calló cuando miro a Daphne levantar su mano y menearla levemente.

—Nada de eso, una falta se perdona cuando se trata de ayudar a alguien—

—Gracias—volvió a decir ¿Cuántas veces le había agradecido a aquella extraña? —Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

Daphne levando un poco la manga de su muñeca izquierda, revisando aquel reloj antes de darle una respuesta, "quien diría que aún hay gente que usa eso" pensó extrañada.

—Falta poco para que termine el quinto periodo, ¿Por qué? —

Suspiró—Me salte la última clase, creo que debería regresar antes de que se den cuenta y mis amigos se preocupen por mí—

—Supongo es normal que lo hagan, pero estarás bien Musa, tranquila… _yo te guiare hasta tu destino_ —

— ¿Qué dijiste? —pregunto enseguida, sus últimas palabras habían dicho en un susurro que no estaba segura si había imaginado aquellas palabras.

—Te dije arriba, yo te acompaño al otro edificio—explicó ladeando un poco su cabeza—Tengo clase de física al otro lado del campus—estiro su mano para que la peli azul la tomara, una oferta que un tanto indecisa acepto, a pesar de que Daphne le había aclarado lo que habían sido sus palabras, aquellas que creía haberla escuchado aún bailaban en su cabeza, ¿realmente imagino escuchar aquello?, si así era Musa estaba pensando que todo esto ya le estaba afectando más de lo que debería.

Mientras caminaban a lejos del lugar, Musa no perdí oportunidad de intentar conocer a su nueva acompañante, ella no era de esas chicas curiosas pero con ella sentía que debía de hacerlo y, en los pocos minutos que tardaron en llegar al otro edificio logro descubrir que ambas eran amantes de la música y que Daphne era un as del piano y guitarra por lo que le había contado, ¿Cómo teniendo tanto en común nunca la había llegado a conocer antes?, se reprocho.

—Creo que ahí vienen a buscarte—justo cuando llegaban al lugar, la imagen de Stella corriendo hasta ellas fue lo primero que captaron sus ojos.

— ¡Musa! —la escandalosa voz llego solo para confirmar lo ya obvio.

Levanto una de sus manos para hacerse notar—Aquí estoy Stella, no tienes que gritar—

En cuanto la tuvo frente a ella tuvo que sostenerse del brazo de Daphne para no dar al suelo cuando su rubia amiga la atrapo en un enorme abrazo.

—Dime que estas bien, me preocupe cuando no te vi en clases, ¿todo bien?, ¿te sentiste mal?, dime si necesitas algo, lo que sea—y por primera vez, la apresurada y preocupada voz de su amiga le causo una gracia infinita que le saco la primera sonrisa sincera del día. La abrazo y froto un poco su espalda antes de alejarla un tanto para verla.

—Estoy bien, necesitaba un momento para mí pero Daphne me hizo compañía—señalo a su acompañante quien le sonrió a la vez que le saludaba con pequeño movimiento de su mano.

Stella no pudo hacer más que repetir el mismo gesto con la pelirroja, la cual correspondió el abrazo que la rubia le daba.

—Gracias por estar con ella—sonrió.

—Es un placer ayudar—

Cuando Stella estaba por decir otra cosa, un grito a lo lejos se escucho en su dirección.

— ¡Hey Stella, espero que no nos decepciones esta noche!, ¡Musa, quizá debas darle unos consejos! —

La peli azul arrugo su frente.

— ¿Consejos?, ¿a que se refieren? —

Stella mordió su labio inferior un tanto nerviosa, no sabía si su amiga se tomaría bien el tema que estaba a punto de tratar.

—Bueno, como sabes desde que renunciaste al comité me dieron el liderazgo y…bueno, sabes que es un deber organizar la fiesta anual de halloween, será esta noche—comenzó a explicar mirando en todas direcciones antes de encarar a su amiga—Y…la gente espera una épica fiesta Deveraux, se que a pesar de que es tu cumpleaños no estás de ánimo para una fiesta pero…sería un honor si me ayudaras con algunos detalles, pero sobre todo si vinieras esta noche…por favor—y ahí estaba, esa cara de cachorro triste de Stella Castellini que nadie se podía rehusar.

Ella estaba en lo correcto en una cosa, Musa no estaba de ánimos para una fiesta pero pensó que quizá, solamente quizá, aquello fuera un pequeño bálsamo que la ayudara a olvidar su pena por una noche.

—Iré, solo porque se trata de ti—aseguro, ganándose un chillido de alegría de parte de su amiga y unos saltitos cual niña pequeña a la vez aplaudía efusivamente, si, Stella a veces podía actuar de manera infantil.

—Eres la mejor, ¡te amo! —Se giro en dirección a Daphne—Tu también vendrás, ¿cierto?, cualquiera que ayuda a mis amigos se vuelve mi amiga al instante—

Daphne sonrió a la vez que asentía.

—No me la perdería por nada—afirmo—Ahora, si me disculpan yo debo retirarme, nos veremos pronto—fue lo último que dijo antes de caminar lejos de ellas y perderse en el primer pasillo lejos de su vista.

En cuanto la perdieron, Stella tomo del brazo a su amiga y la alejo un tanto de los oídos chismosos que aún las rodeaban.

— ¿La trajiste? —pregunto de repente, cambiando su actitud por una más seria.

Musa asintió de inmediato, sabía a lo que refería.

—Está en la cajuela de mi auto, te la entrego al final de clases—aseguro

Asintió—Bien—murmuro, quedándose callada unos segundos antes de seguir hablando—Por cierto, mi abuela estuvo algo intranquila anoche, dijo que sentía muy fuerte la energía de los espíritus, ¿tu…jugaste? —preguntó.

—No—se apresuro a decir la primer mentira que paso por su mente, estaba segura que si se debatía en decirle la verdad o no Stella la atraparía en la mentira—La guarde en mi cuarto en cuanto te fuiste—

Suspiró, como hubiera estado conteniendo el aire por mucho tiempo—Me tranquiliza escuchar eso—dijo y, al ver el repentino gesto de confusión de su amiga continuo—Mi abuela dijo que no le gusto la sensación que eso le causo, que tenía un mal presentimiento y que aseguraba era por la tabla, pero ahora veo que solo exagero y de seguro solo era el espíritu de la noche halloween—agito sus manos para restarle importancia al asunto.

En ese momento, las escenas del sueño de anoche comenzaron a aparecer una a una en su mente, ¿será eso lo que la abuela de Stella había sentido?, agito su cabeza para alejar todo pensamiento. Sin darle más vuelta al asunto, en cuestión de segundos en silencio ambas acordaron no tocar el tema de nuevo y dirigirse enseguida a sus clases, para la peli azul un castigo justamente el día de hoy sería como la cereza del pastel para pasar por toda la montaña rusa de emociones y mala suerte.

—Oye, por cierto ¿tú ya conocías a Daphne? —pregunto por curiosidad al recordar la familiaridad con la que la habían tratado.

Stella negó de inmediato—No, nunca la había visto en la universidad hasta ahora. —

* * *

 **Y solo una pregunta tengo para ustedes…¿les gusto?.**

 **Sé que este fic dije lo terminaría en Octubre, pero por cosas de trabajo y demás me fue muy difícil realmente concentrarme en él para terminarlo, pero una promesa es una promesa y les he traído un nuevo capítulo. Como dije desde un principio este fic es de pocos capítulos y el siguiente será el último, un final que les traeré mas pronto de lo que se imaginan.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que leen mi historia y por todo su apoyo, en serio que sus comentarios con aquellos que me animan a seguir adelante con mis historias.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡nos leemos en el próximo!**

 **Dobreva.**


End file.
